Peligro en el amor
by Nokaira
Summary: Gohan y Videl llevan un año de novios podrán resistir todas las adversidades y "amigos" que pondrán a duda su amor. Todos saben que Videl es celosa y Gohan... ¿Lo es?. Descubrelo en este historia :D
1. La fiesta y la montaña

Discleimer: DBZ y todos sus personajes son de propiedad de _Akira Toriyama_ yo solo soy una pequeña fans con mucha imaginación sin fines de lucro.

Hola, les traigo una nueva historia de Gohan y Videl mi pareja favorita de todo dragon ball, esta historia tiene como lugar un año después de la batalla con Buu aquí los dos jóvenes protagonistas tienen un año de novios, espero que le gustes, disfrútenlo y no olviden dejarme saber lo que piensan de la historia.

* * *

_**Peligro En El Amor**_

_**Escrita por: Nokaira**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** _La fiesta y la montaña._

-Gohan, Goten, ya están listos- Milk estaba en la sala esperando a sus dos hijos y a.. -¿Donde esta su padre?- Pregunto la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

-No lose mama- Dijo el mas pequeño de los son.

-No lo puedo creer otra vez su padre llegara tarde a la fiesta de Bulma esto es insólito- Grito la pelinegra.

-¿Y que piensas hacer mama, lo vamos a esperar?- Pregunto Gohan mirando su reloj de mano.

-No, tu padre no tiene remedio nos vamos en este instante- Milk siguió histérica todo el camino, Gohan la ignoraba y pensaba en que iba hacer al día siguiente.

-Un año...-Susurro Gohan mirando por la ventana.

Al fin el largo viaje se había terminado y todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Bulma la gran corporación capsula.

-¿En donde estará Videl..?- Pensó en voz alta el mayor de los semi-saiyajin mientras entraba a la cocina de la C.C

-Me buscabas a mi- Gohan se giro para ver a la cara a la dulce voz que le hablaba.

-Si, ¿Porque no habías llegado?- Pregunto Gohan a su novia.

-Estaba en casa de Erase y por eso estoy vestida así- Dijo la ojiazul asiendo énfasis en su vestido y tacones.

-Te ves muy hermosa así vestida- Dijo Gohan acercándose a la joven lentamente y mirándola seductoramente.

-No me digas que te pondrás meloso porque traigo un vestido- Dijo con ironía la hija del salvador del mundo, el héroe que derroto a cell.

-Ya me descubriste pero aun así, te queda lindo deberías usarlo mas a menudo- Comento el hijo del hombre mas fuerte de todo el universo.

-Solo en tus sueños- La pelinegra entrelazo sus manos detrás del cuello del joven Son Gohan.

-Si, mejor ahí porque solo yo puedo decirte lo linda que te ves con vestido- Confeso el Joven tomando a la chica por la cintura.

-No seas egoísta- Susurro Videl cerrando sus ojos para lo esperado.

-Yo no soy egoísta- Susurro Gohan sellando sus labios con lo de su novia.

Duraron unos segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Trunks y Goten.

-Que asco- Grito Goten haciendo que Gohan y Videl se exaltaran y se separaran uno del otro.

-Tendré pesadilla toda la noche- Mascullo Trunks haciendo mueca de asco.

-Hay un inmenso patio que hacen en la cocina- Pregunto Gohan rojo por la vergüenza y por la ira de tener que lidiar con niños malcriados.

-Tenemos hambre y ese gordinflón de Buu se comió toda la comida- Respondió Trunks haciendo pucheros hasta que el estomago de Goten gruño.

-Bien le prepare algo rico de comer pero se deben comportar si llegan a destruir algo o hacer una broma, no le daré nada de comer y se lo llevare a buu para que se lo coma todo ¿quedo claro?- Dijo Videl con autoridad.

-Si, nada de bromas lo prometemos- Dijeron al unisono Trunks y Goten.

-Tu si sabes como mantenerlos quietos- Dijo Gohan volviendo al acto que tenían antes de ser interrumpidos.

-Ustedes nunca se cansan ¿Eh?- Esta vez no eran niños sino...

-Cállate Krillin- Grito Gohan molesto por no tener intimidad de poder besar a su novia.

-Cálmate Gohan yo solo vine por unas manzanas, que no te de pena sigan en sus cosas- Dijo Krillin saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Gohan me pasas unos tomates frescos?- Dijo Videl mientras se ponía un delantal y tomaba un cuchillo para cortar vegetales.

Gohan suspiro profundamente y obedeció el mandato de su novia.

La fiesta se produjo divertida con los cuentos del maestro Roshi, Goku llego y Milk lo regaño por llegar tarde pero lo importante era que había llegado lleno de tierra pero eso no importaba, cayo la noche los guerreros Z y amigos se despedían para volver a sus respectivas casas.

-Te veo mañana- Dijo Videl despidiéndose de su novio Gohan.

-En las montañas, ¿No te perderás?, Sera mejor venir a buscarte- Aseguro Gohan.

-Claro que no, no soy una niña como para perderme y recuerda que es nuestro aniversario no nos vamos a ver hasta que estemos los dos en ese hermoso lugar que nos espera- Aclaro la ojiazul besando la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- Dijo Gohan alejándose de su novia para ir con su familia y marcharse del lugar.

Era un hermoso domingo en la montaña paoz, donde todo es tranquilidad y armonía.

-Gracias Goten por ayudarme- Dijo Gohan mirando a su pequeño hermano con gratitud.

-No es nada hermano, a Videl le gustara mucho tu sorpresa- Dijo el pequeño sonriente como siempre.

-Si, quedo muy bonito- Confirmo Trunks.

-Hola, Trunks ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Goten inocentemente.

-Lo olvidaste Goten hoy tenemos algo muy importarte que hacer- Dijo Trunks emocionado

-¿Importante?- Pregunto Gohan, dudando de que sea algo bueno.

-Digo divertido, vamos a jugar como siempre no hay nada raro en eso- Contesto Trunks riendo nerviosamente

-Si, hermano ya me voy- Goten vio que Trunks le hizo una ceña de que ya era "La hora"

-No hagan travesuras- Grito el mayor de los tres al ver que su hermano y su amigo se alejaban a gran velocidad.

En otra parte de las montañas Paoz.

-Oh no, se escapo- Grito Trunks al encontrar una caja vacía.

-¿Que cosa Trunks?- Pregunto Goten confundido.

-La serpiente que encontramos y no sabemos si es venenosa-

-¿Y eso es malo Trunks?-

-Goten eres un tonto, claro que es malo-

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-

-Nada- Respondió el de pelos Lilas

-¿Nada?- Pregunto nuevamente confundido por las palabras de su amigo el pelinegro

-Estamos en las montañas nadie sospechara que se nos escapo a nosotros además en las montañas habitan muchas serpientes, ¿O no?- Cuestiono Trunks

-Bueno si pero no en estos alrededores- Confeso Goten poniendo cara pensativa

-Siempre hay una primera vez, sera mejor irnos a otro lugar a jugar Goten-

-Si-

Ambos niños volvieron a casa de los Son mientras una Videl había llegado a las montañas.

-Ves que no me perdí- Hablo una hermosa chica de ojos azules.

-Eso es porque eres muy inteligente- Dijo Gohan volteando para ver de frente a su novia.

-¿Y cual es la sorpresa?- Pregunto inquieta mirando a ambos lados por si veía algo en forma de regalo.

-Espera debo vendarte los ojos primeros- El hijo mayor de Goku tomo unas bandas negras en sus manos.

-Uhh que romántico, ¿no es enserio?- Videl no podía dejar su sarcasmo aparte pero la curiosidad la mataba.

-Si, ahora no hagas trampa- Gohan rodeo a su novia y le vendo los ojos

-Bueno, okay, ¿y que hago ahora?- Pregunto poniendo ambas manos delante de su cuerpo.

-Siéntate aquí, con cuidado- Gohan la llevo hasta el picnic que le tenia preparado.

-¿Y?- Videl pregunto ansiosa por ver la sorpresa que le tenia preparada su novio.

-Te dejare sola pero no vayas a ver nada y no te muevas, volveré pronto- Dijo Gohan alejándose del lugar rápidamente para buscar "la sorpresa"

-Gohan... Gohan... Bueno al parecer no esta cerca, Muy gracioso Gohan que es esto, quitamelo me da cosquillas.. ¿Gohan? ¿que es esto?- Videl sentía como algo quisquilloso se le subía por la pierna, estaba muy confundida y al no escuchar a Gohan por ningún lado se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Gohan basta, no es gracioso, enserio amor no me gusta este juego, háblame ¿Gohan?, por lo menos quitame esta cosa que me da mucha cosquilla- Videl ya no estaba calmada sus nervios la estaban traicionando y decidió tocar lo que fuera que le estaba caminando por su pierna en ese preciso momento.

-Lo voy a tocar- Grito pero nadie le respondió.

Videl fue despacio por su pierna y toco a la extraña criatura pero de un momento a otro.

-Auu, me mordió, Ahhh ¡¿Gohan?!- Grito enojada y con temor se quito las vendas de los ojos y vio su peor pesadilla.

...Continuara...

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

La mordió *Cara de Sorprendida* ¿Que cosa mordió a Videl? ¿Donde rayos esta Gohan? ¿Cual es la sorpresa? ¿Que pasara ahora?

Ah, felicidades a Gohan y Videl por su primer año de noviazgo espero que les dure el amor.

PD: No soy agua fiestas.

Acepto todo tipo de criticas pero necesito saber que les pareció esta nueva locura, esta historia de mi pareja favorita y hermosa Gohan y Videl.

Att: **Nokaira**


	2. Una vieja amiga ¿Quien es?

**Disclaimer:** _Akira Toriyama_ es el absoluto dueño de Dragon Ball Z.

Yo solo uso sus personajes para liberar mi imaginación y veneración por DBZ.

* * *

_**Peligro En El Amor**_

_**Escrita por: Nokaira**_

* * *

_**Anteriormente:**_

-Gohan basta, no es gracioso, enserio amor no me gusta este juego, háblame ¿Gohan?, por lo menos quitame esta cosa que me da mucha cosquilla- Videl ya no estaba calmada sus nervios la estaban traicionando y decidió tocar lo que fuera que le estaba caminando por su pierna en ese preciso momento.

-Lo voy a tocar- Grito pero nadie le respondió.

Fue despacio y toco a la extraña criatura pero de un momento a otro.

-Au, me mordió, Ahhh ¡¿Gohan?!- Grito enojada y con temor se quito las vendas de los ojos y vio su peor pesadilla.

_**Capitulo 2:**__Una Vieja Amiga. ¿Quien es?_

-Es.. Es.. Una serpiente y me.. me.. Mordio- Todo le daba vueltas se sentia muy mareada y con naucias.

-Videl que suce.. no te muevas puede ser venenosa- Dijo Gohan viendo la escena algo preocupado.

-Quitamela Gohan... Por lo que mas quieras- Suplico la pelinegra.

-Ya esta pero que hace una serpiente en estas montañas- Se cuestionaba Gohan mientras alejaba a la víbora de ese lugar.

-Me mordió- Susurro Videl.

-¿Que?, déjame ver, estas pálida- Dijo Gohan acercándose a revisar la mordida de su amada.

-No me siento bien Gohan, creo.. creo que es venenosa- Dijo Videl cayendo en brazos de Gohan al sentirse mareada.

-No, no digas eso Videl, hay un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí, ahí debe de haber una enfermería- Gohan tomo a Videl en brazos y la llevo a todo velocidad al pueblo.

-Hola, señorita ayúdeme a mi novia la mordió una serpiente posiblemente es venenosa- Gohan entro a la sala de emergencias de un pequeño hospital.

-Una camilla por favor, disculpe señor, ¿Sabe usted donde la mordió?- Dijo la joven de ojos verdes detrás del mostrador quien salio a revisar a la chica que Gohan traia en brazos.

-En el brazo derecho, salvela por favor- Contesto Gohan con voz ronca por el nudo en la garganta.

-Aremos todo lo posible- Aseguro la enfermera.

Dos hombres trajeron la camilla hasta la sala, Gohan deposito a Videl quien no para de decir "Tengo mucho frío... no me dejes sola Gohan" este mismo estuvo sentado dos largas horas en la sala de emergencias sentado en un banco a la espera de noticias sobre su novia.

-¿Son Gohan?- Un hombre de unos cuarenta años calvo y con barba llamo al hijo de Goku.

-Si, soy yo, ¿Que sucede?- Cuestiono preocupado.

-La chica que trajo con mordida de serpiente que si resulto ser venenosa esta fuera de peligro su cuerpo acepto el tratamiento a tiempo y pudimos parar el veneno antes de que llegara al corazón, puede pasar a ver a la señorita quien no ha dejado de llamarlo- Dijo el doctor mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro que para Gohan fue un gran alivio.

-Gracias- Gohan no espero mas y entro a la pequeña habitación en donde se encontraba Videl.

-¿Como estas?- Pregunto el Joven Son.

-Mejor, pensé que me iba a morir- Confeso la pelinegra.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca- Dijo Gohan acercándose a la camilla.

-Sabes que eso es mentira- Videl sonrío ante lo obvio.

-Bueno si pero tu te morirás muy viejita a mi lado- Dijo risueño el Son.

-Debo de creerte- Videl soltó una risita no muy grande porque no tenia ánimos.

-Claro que sí, ya pronto te darán de alta y nos iremos de este lugar- Aseguro el de ojos azabaches.

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre y tu sorpresita no me gustó mucho- Confeso Videl haciendo pucheros al recordar el momento.

-Esa serpiente no iba incluida te lo juro- Aseguro Gohan.

-Y te creo- Dijo en un suspiro la joven.

-Permiso, vine a ver cómo sigue la paciente- Dijo el doctor entrando a la pequeña habitación.

-Mucho mejor doctor, me quiero ir aún falta mucho- Pregunto Videl poniendo sus ojos brillosos suplicando piedad.

-No me pongas esa carita de pena, en 5 minutos podrás salir- atino el doctor.

-Gracias doctor- Dijo feliz la pelinegra.

-Ya vez, conozco un lugar en donde podemos comprar frutas- Dijo Gohan tomando la mano de su novia.

-Pero yo quiero pizza- Refunfuño la pelinegra.

-Nada de eso, debes comer saludable-

-Bueno si mi doctor favorito me cuida muy bien, yo seré buena y obedeceré en todo-

-Así me gusta- Dijo besándola en los labios.

-Al fin pasaron esos 5 minutos pensé que eran eternos, ¿a donde me llevaras?-

-No me acuerdo mucho de este lugar pero recuerdo que cuando cell estaba matando personas y hizo ese tonto torneo antes de eso mi padre y yo decidimos descansar y mi madre me envío a comprar unos víveres pero en los demás pueblos no había nadie ni nada y este era el único lugar en donde si tenían víveres-

-Vaya todo un aventurero-

-Y eso no es todo, hubo un hombre que se invento un domo para salvarse y proteger a los ciudadanos de Cell-

-Eso es absurdo, con un domo no se iban a proteger de Cell-

-Si lose yo termine destruyendo el domo-

-Oh...- Fue lo único que la jovencita pudo decir.

-Mira este es el lugar, han pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine pero se ve igual-

-Hola, buen día- Dijo Gohan entrando al lugar.

-Esta vacío, no hay nadie aquí- Dijo Videl terminando de revisar el lugar

-Asi parece, mejor vamos antes de que te desmayes del hambre- Bromeo Gohan.

.Ja que chistosito- Dijo Videl haciendo notar su sarcasmo.

-¿Quienes son ustedes, todo el pueblo sabe que este local esta cerrado- Una chica de botas marrones y un vestido largo hasta las rodillas de florestal llevaba junto a su atuendo un bonito collar de esmeralda que hacia juego con sus ojos azules.

-Disculpa, nosotros no somos de este lugar pero ya nos vamos- Dijo Gohan tomando a Videl de la mano dispuesto a salir del lugar.

-¿Gohan? ¿Eres tu?- Dijo la dulce chica de apariencia campestre quien llevaba su larga melena marrón en una coleta.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto confundido Gohan.

-Volviste- La linda chica de pelo marrón y ojos azules se lanzo a los abrazos de Gohan ignorando lo incomoda que se volvió la situación.

Videl quien se encontraba al lado de Gohan presencio la escena, se separo de el poniéndose de frente a el para que le diera una explicación porque no entendía nada.

Gohan solo le decía con sus ojos que no sabia quien era esa chica. Videl solo bufo y decidió actuar a tiempo.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tu?- Dijo entre dientes la pelinegra.

-Soy una vieja amiga de Gohan y tu ¿Quién eres?- Se atrevió a cuestionar la linda chica quien ahora estaba al lado de Gohan y enfrente de Videl.

-Una… Amiga pues yo soy la novia de tu amigo- Chisto Videl dándole una ojeada a la chica de cabellos marrón.

-Vaya tienes novia, hacen una bonita pareja- Comento la "vieja amiga" de Gohan.

-¿Y de donde se conocen?- Videl pregunto directamente a Gohan.

-Yo… yo no lose- Dijo Gohan con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¿Qué, como que no lo sabes?- Pregunto la pelinegra.

-¿No te acuerdas de mi?- Pregunto la joven de "piernas largas" como ya se hacia llamar por Videl entre esas y otras palabras que retenía en su mente.

-Lo siento… Pero no se quien eres- Gohan se soltó de su agarre y la miro de frente.

-Eres un pervertido- Dijo la de cabellos marrones.

-¿Qué?- Gritaron al unisono la pareja.

-Eres un pervertido- Volvió a repetir la joven.

...Continuara...

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Uff que tremendo dolor de cabeza tengo, pero estamos aquí, hace días que quería subir el segundo capitulo pero me enferme de un virus peor ya me estoy aliviando.

Perdón, disculpen, *Grito eufórica* LE DIJO PERVERTIDO A MI GOHAN. :3

¿Quien es? ¿Ustedes se imaginan quien es esta chica? ¿Quien es?

Si me dejan un comentario se los agradeceré, miren que tengo fiebre :/

Antes de despedirme, unos saluditos.

**Para:** _K'Dash00, , Nico2883._

Gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia.

Hasta el capitulo 3 :D

Att: _**Nokaira**_


End file.
